Lucifer (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Satan, Lord Satan, Prince of Lies, Morningstar, The Devil, Greexix, Jack O'Lantern, Steven Levins, Jack Daniels, Light-Bearer, Prince of Darkness, Great Red Dragon | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Leader of the ; Lord of the ---- Leader of agents, including the Gang of Nine, Hoss, Old Horned Gentry, Rhymers, Ribbon Kings, Shining Clan, Zagan, Zarathos | Relatives = Satana Hellstrom (alleged daughter) Hellstorm (alleged son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Lucifer's Palace, Hell; formerly Heaven | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | UnusualFeatures = Red skin and bull horns (shape most often assumed) | UnusualSkinColour = Red | Citizenship = Hell | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Ruler of an extra-dimensional "Hell", trickster | Education = | Origin = Angel degenerated into demon (Hell-Lord/Class Two Demon) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Allyn Brodsky; Don Heck; Roy Thomas; Gary Friedrich; Mike Ploog; Daniel Way; Javier Saltares; | First = Tower of Shadows #4 | First2 = (Unnamed) (As Satan) (Full appearance, identified as Lucifer) | Quotation = Ladies and gentlemen of the press, my name is Jack Daniels... and I'm here to party. | Speaker = Lucifer | QuoteSource = Ghost Rider Vol 6 15 | Overview = Lucifer is the name of the Devil figure found in the Christian Bible, but the truth and lines are blurried, with many demons posing as Satan while capitalizing on the human belief of a single lord of evil, "Satan", many of those sometimes merging into a gestalt entity, and many sharing and usurping each others' identities. Lucifer was originally an angel but was cast out to Hell after having led a rebellion against God. | HistoryText = Origin Lucifer was originally an Angel of Heaven. N'Garai According to one story he is responsible for leading an army of angels to banish the demonic N'Garai from Earth approximately one million years ago. Rebellion At some point afterwards Lucifer led a rebellion of up to one-third of the angelic host in an attempt to take over heaven from God. His revolt failed. Lucifer accused God of loving his human creations more than the angels that lie in heaven. As punishment for his attempted takeover he and his lieutenants Beelzeboul, Kazann, Olivier, Pazuzu, Xaphan and others were all cast cast down into Hell where they became demons. Lucifer eventually rose to claim dominion over a realm of hell in the shadows, became known as the Prince of Lies, and announced his new name as The Devil. Though some speculate to whether the Devil is actually real since he has not been seen for millennia. Still having the form of an angel, Lucifer/Marduk was proposed the Covenant by God, and defied him, stating that as a supreme being, he could change the rules whenever he wished. God consequently agreed to step away. Modern Age Ghost Rider According to Johnny Blaze's memories, when Blaze performed a ritual to summon the Devil trying to save his adoptive father, Crash Simpson, from cancer, Lucifer appeared to Johnny and accepted to make a pact with him, removing the cancer from Simpson. However, Crash died soon afterwards in a motorcycle accident during a performance at Madison Square Garden. Lucifer would eventually return to Blaze, wanting to bring his soul with him to Hell. However, behind the scenes, the rebel Archangel Zadkiel decided to use that situation as an opportunity: unwillingly summoned by Roxanne Simpson, he bonded the Spirit of Vengeance named Zarathos to Johnny Blaze, giving birth to the Ghost Rider, the new incarnation of Heaven's black-ops soldier. Lucifer eventually employed a minor demon, who was already on Earth as the Satan's Servants leader Curly Samuels, into posing as Blaze's father Crash in order to take his soul back to Hell. Escaping from Hell After Johnny Blaze died, he ended up in Hell, where his soul was tortured by Lucifer. Since the Rider was able to escape Hell without the need of being summoned by someone, Lucifer tricked Blaze into taking the demon with him while he was escaping from Hell. However, where Lucifer arrived on Earth, he split into 666 different fragments which possessed recently-deceased corpses. As one of the bodied died, the fragment of its strength would increase the power of the other fragments. This way, Lucifer was planning to have a complete full-form on Earth, which was enough to kill and destroy forever the Ghost Rider. Lucifer's fragments had possessed several corpses, including the recently killed Steven Levins, also known as the Jack O'Lantern. Before his plan could be completed Ghost Rider made one of the hosts brain dead tricking Lucifer into fighting him at only half of his power. Once that host was defeated and before it could full materialize in the last host, the last host was killed sending Lucifer back to hell. | Powers = Lucifer possesses vast supernatural power, which is apparently inherent within him. Superhuman Strength: Lucifer possesses a degree of superhuman strength. He is capable of using his magical powers to augment his strength, but to an unknown degree. Superhuman Speed: Lucifer is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: The various mystical energies flowing through Lucifer's body augments his musculature so that it generates virtually no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, Lucifer possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Lucifer's body, while similar in appearance to a human's, are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. Lucifer's body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Lucifer. However, his unique physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. Immortality: As a demon, Lucifer is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Lucifer is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. If killed, he will merely reform in hell. Magical Manipulation: He can use this magical energy for various effects only a few which have been shown. Known abilities include the ability to project hellfire, shapeshift, and sense lying in others. Ensnare Astral Bodies: Lucifer also possesses certain powers enabling him to capture and detain the astral bodies (sheaths of the soul) of recently deceased human beings. It is not known if Lucifer has jurisdiction over all the souls of humanity's recently deceased, though one source claims that Death itself is in league with Satan. It is not yet known what the prerequisite conditions are for him to be able to manipulate a human soul, nor are the precise means by which he accomplishes the feat. Apparently these conditions require that the human being in question willingly agrees to submit to Lucifer's will or at least be among the damned. A human cannot free himself from Lucifer's will unless one has a force greater then Lucifer helping (In Johnny Blaze's case Lucifer was apparently at half strength), it is also unknown is Lucifer can retain is control over someone over long periods. Lucifer does not feed on souls as other demons tend to do. Netherworld Dimensional Power Tap: It is unknown if Lucifer can draw power from hell like other hell lords or if his power diminishes the longer he is away. | Abilities = Lucifer is a master manipulator. | Strength = | Weaknesses = For unknown reasons, perhaps due to conditions of his banishment, Lucifer is trapped in hell. He cannot leave it under his own power like other demons or hell-lords. At best he can only send an apparition. To escape from hell, he requires the aid of an outside force. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Lucifer's entry in erroneously states that his first mention was " (1976)" (instead of , Marvel Previews #7 being published in 2004), but his name was invoked in "Evil Is a Baaaaad Scene!" ( , 1970), and he presumably appeared then, as the demons' entry in states Zagan was one of Lucifer's agents. * Mix-up between demons: ** In the original Ghost Rider story, Satan was summoned, but this was later retconned into being Mephisto pretending to be Satan. All subsequent stories till the recent volume had Mephisto being the demonic antagonist. It is unknown how the two characters are linked or how their two stories are linked. ** In the Marvel Universe "Satan" is a title applied to the supreme hell-lord and is separate from the fallen angel Lucifer. The original Satan disappeared so long ago some hell-lords have begun to doubt whether or not he ever existed. Many hell-lords including Lucifer have either played off the image or claimed to be on one, true "Satan." | Trivia = * Another name for Lucifer is Helel, meaning "shining one." | Links = }} Category:Demonic Form Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Astral Projection Category:Astral Trapping Category:Magicians Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Teleporters Category:Class Two Demons Category:Conquerors Category:Mythological Figures Category:True Immortals